I only want you
by indijainga
Summary: Sam get's a handjob from his favourite brother. What else can I say?


I only want you

„Dude, that was like the best gig I've ever been to! Eagles of Death Metal is like the best band ever!" Dean exclaimed opening the Impalas door. The concert had ended about fifteen minutes ago and the crowd was slowly moving out of the arena. Every now and then someone was shouting or laughing loudly. Somewhere a group of drunken teens tried to sing the lyrics from one of Dean's favorite EoDM songs.

_**I'm about to lay destruction on you**_

_**I'm not the lover man that you want me to be**_

_**I said well...**_

_**I only want you**_

_**I only want you**_

_**I only want you**_

_**I only want you**_

"Yeah, it wasn't bad, except that part when I got soaked in beer," Sam fumed. He liked the band, he really did and his brother was right-the concert was beyond awesome but in the middle of it, a big guy, so drunk he was barely standing, accidentally poured all the remains of his cup on Sam's head and back. Dean had found it very amusing, almost rolling on the floor from laughter, but Sam was rather pissed and shoved the guy calling him names, Mary Winchester would definitely not approve. He understood that picking a fight with a bloke like that, even if he was drunk, wasn't the smartest idea, but man, did he want to punch that drunk in his ugly face.

So, here they were, getting ready to drive to the nearest motel, when suddenly Dean almost tackled Sam to the ground

"Dean, what the fuck?" Sam yelled steadying himself and giving his brother an angry glare.

"You ain't gettin' in my baby with that shit all over you! You're gonna ruin the upholstery!"

"Well, how am I supposed to get to the motel?" Sam was practically crying. His mood wasn't that good to begin with and now he almost get's showed on the ground? He just wanted to go to the motel, take an extra long shower and go to sleep. Then an idea appeared in his head. Sam started to unbutton his shirt.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Dean asked in disbelief. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was around but the parking lot was almost empty now. Just a few couples smooching in the dark near the arena. No one to see a half naked Sam."You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"You're the one who said I can't get in the car with dirty clothes and I'm not in the mood to walk by foot." Sam was shimmying out of his pants. They weren't even that wet, but Sam liked the startled look on Dean's face when he saw his baby brother removing his clothes.

"Just get in the damn car. I'm tired as hell and we gotta go to Bobby's first thing in the morning," Dean said actually sounding tired, but there was something in his eyes, a glimmer of hope for something more than a peaceful ride to the hotel. That interested Sam even more, so he quickly gathered his clothes, threw them in the back and sat down in the front seat, wearing nothing more than his boxers and sneakers. He exaggeratedly settled in his seat and when the car's engine wasn't started, he innocently looked at his brother, who's tense shoulders, unfocused gaze out the windshield, gritted teeth and tight lips made Sam hold back a laugh.

"Is there a problem, Dean? Why aren't we driving? "

Dean, trembling, with his fists in his lap, looked at Sam with a mix of anger and lust.

"You wanna know, what's my problem? You! Undressed almost nude and looking all guiltless! Are you really thinking that I can drive, knowing that the only thing between me and your dick is your fucking underwear?"

Sam licked his lips and took Deans hand

"Maybe we can solve this little problem of yours, hm?" Sam slowly led his brother's hand from his knee up to his already stone hard cock.

"S-Sam, uh, wait," Dean squeaked hoping his brother wouldn't listen to him. Sam taking control like that always had made him tingly and the anticipation was almost as good in a weird kind of way. It's like he wanted to rip Sam's shorts off and suck him dry, but in the mean time, loved that _so close, but yet so far_ feeling.

Sam smirked and pulled his throbbing dick out and put it in Dean's hand. Then he wrapped his fingers around Dean's hand and began to slowly move it up and down. Slowly, at first, as if to tease Dean and himself, but gradually fastening his movements. He tightened his grip on Dean's hands with Sam's cock in them and let out a moan.

Dean, with a hypnotized look on his face, watched his brother and the slow thrusts he did, soft moans escaping his mouth several times, driving Dean crazy. He unzipped his jeans with his free hand, only to grip his swelling dick, making swift moves, while listening to his baby brothers moans as he was close to come all over the Impala's panel.

A few more hard strokes and Sam's come was dripping down his brothers hand. Relieved, Sam sat back and lazily watched as his brother frantically jerked off.

Dean didn't take long to finish. He whimpered and fell back in his seat, even more exhausted than before, come smearing all over his boxers and jeans. He looked at Sam, still gasping and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Who's up for a second round in the shower?"


End file.
